Scenting Chaos
by MalachiteFlames
Summary: This is the story of Itiji! How did he come to know Kagom so well, what is his purpose? Kagome and her new found friend are together for a while, but something happens to her. What part does the dog demon play in this?


Disclaimer: I own this plot, this is based off of something I wrote for school, but I changed it lodes to suit my purposes, but I still don't own Inuyasha

Her hands pushed against my shoulders. I sighed and kissed her tenderly upon her right hand, trying to forbid her from forcing me to do this. I didn't want to lie down, damn it! I was bored and wanted to just have some time to fool around. I was tired of this "jewel shard hunting", twas annoying.

Looking down at me, she let that oh so saccharine smile illuminate her cerulean eyes. She swapped something with the person sitting next to her, and petted me on my head. I then groaned and positioned myself for a tedious meet.

"So, I heard her say. I was wondering if there were any jewel shard roomers floating around?"

A male voice, "Yeah, I was also relatively interested."

"Well, there's one in the west," The girl sitting next to my human quietly said.

My ears twitched irritably. These humans were so tiresome. I liked my human, but none of the others. Well, that one friend of hers is alright. She seemed humorous enough. Kagome was my human's name, she was sweet. Heck she fed me, of-course I liked her! She gave me this bone to gnaw on. IT wasn't like the bones that I'm used to, it was synthetic! Ug, I can't wait until I get something new to chew on. What about a tasty bone of a bear, or a nice clump of meat. I sure do miss my wolf pack. After Inuyasha destroyed my pack, for massacring a human village, she asked me to travel with them. For I was but a pup, she had said. She talks to me like I'm a young human pup, pets my ears, and kisses me way too much. It's rather exasperating, but, it makes her happy, I try; I really do.

I sighed deeply and pawed at Kagome's foot. I heard her giggle and looked up to see her smiling at me. She cooed random words that meant scarcely anything. I rolled onto my back to give her access to my belly. I gave her the puppy dog eyes, as if saying, "Please please, rub my tummy!"

She did just that. Ah, how I was in heaven. My heaven was short lived though, for I heard a thunderous uproar. Jerking her hand back to her lap, she murdered my slight contentment. I sensed her trifling spike of alarm. Sitting up, I placed my chin upon her knees. Being part demon and part dog, I was able to notice emotions clearly.

Absentmindedly she rubbed my snout. I whined at her, demanding her attention. I sought to pacify her nervousness. I could tell that she didn't much care for this "west". I knew she wasn't going to make a commotion, but I didn't like the sentiment soon to come.

"In the west, Inuyasha? Where your brother lives?" She timidly queried.

"Yeah hell, why we got to go there? I don't want to see that bastard of a brother!" supplied a voice quite irately.

I felt Kagome's tension unwind and she tenderly rubbed my ears.

That brilliant smile returned to her lips and all was well, at least I believed so. Standing up and stretching I yawned. My ears perked up as she began to murmur quietly to her friend. Nosing her I growled as if to say, "Come-on; don't tell secrets. It's not nice!" I looked deeply into her eyes; trying to convey that I wanted to leave.

She giggled and stood up. "Come Itiji, we're going." I trotted along behind her victoriously until we got to that scent, the scent I had smelled all night long. It was some type of demon, a kitsune! I wanted to pounce on him, play, shake him around, and bight that little tail. I tried to run towards the boy with the fluffy appendage, but was blocked by something, rather someone. Peering up I flinched. It was that half-dog demon.

"Back off, pup. He's mine to fuck with." He glared at me irritably, and slowly I backed away and flattened my ears. A low whimper emanated from deep within my throat, as I gazed submissively down at my paws. "Good pup." Inuyasha rumbled in youkai.

We entered her room and she flopped upon her mat. I suppose she was tired; one quick twitch of my nose and it was confirmed. She loosed my lead around her fingers. Kagome then reached for her blanket at the end of her makeshift bed, and I saw that she couldn't attain it. I trotted over and grabbed it with my mouth. Giving it to her, I wagged my tail happily. Peering at me with a bemused expression she grinned and shook her head. I curled up, and laid my head on her hand. For the next two and a half hours I was contented to gaze upon her and sleep for short periods of time.

My nose twitched; the rain fall had stopped and Kagome was getting ready to wake. I noticed that my lead had fallen from her loose grip. Standing up and making sure she was still asleep I walked to the door. Sniffing around for a few moments proved futile, I was stuck in this room until she was up. I wanted to go and see that fluffy tailed kitsune; I guess not now. My ears drooped as I heard Kagome sigh.

"Itiji!" she exclaimed.

I peered up at Kagome thru heavy lidded eyes and walked slowly to stand in front of the mat on which she sat. "Sit boy."

I looked around languidly and woofed softly to myself. There was her hideously yellow bag, offal smelling bottles of water, strange containers of dried food, and her head cushion. My human sure had some odd amenities. Sighing deeply, I looked up at her pleadingly, and then to the russet-colored wood floorboards.

"I have an idea! Let's go outside and take a walk. Does that sound good?"

I wagged my tail in response. I trotted over to her and we headed out side.

As we came out of the inn, I smiled. I was so glad to be out here, such a pleasant brake from continually being on the move. There was that wooden bridge that we cross, next we make a left, then the right turn near that over hanging tree, then another shortly after this one, and strait until we hit the quiet place. I adored the river!

I flopped upon the cool ground, and grunted in satisfaction. Kagome was running her index finger around in the dirt, as she listened to the nature around us. Suddenly, she withdrew a minute item out of her pocket.

I looked imploringly at the sweet scented food. A puppyish whine slipped from my parted lips and I instantly regretted doing as such. An icy glair was sent in my direction and I lowered my eyes to study a suddenly interesting bug crawling along her shoe. "No boy." Came her gentle yet firm reply to my expression. I tried not to appear as if I was dejected, so I walked to the end of my lead and sat down.

I noticed a little green frog. 'Comical little creature.' I thought to myself. It was hopping around in the mud of the drying lake bed, trying to catch it an insect. Nasty little buggers, I suppose it was going to eat it for dinner. My ears twitched as I heard it making a strange racket. I guess that was the frog's way of communicating, but my doggy translator couldn't interpret what it was saying. I gazed at the lush green trees and grass around the river. A bird caught my eye here and there as I felt so contented in my small world. Boy was this place beautiful! I don't ever want to leave, especially now that I have Kagome. I leisurely lowered myself to the ground preparing for a nap.

A deafening storm came upon us, as I was aroused from my deep slumber. Suddenly my collar tightened and I became aware of Kagome's escalating fear. She was trying to get me to follow her, but I wouldn't budge. Mind you; this was for her own good. I wasn't doing this just to frighten her. Kagome needed to know that storms couldn't harm her as long as she stayed with me. I would protect her; I wouldn't let a thing happen to Kagome. I made this promise to myself the day that we met.

I saw the bright flash of lightning, and her eyes widened in shock. "Itiji, come on boy. Please?" I sat there not moving.

I could feel an anxious energy build up in Kagome as she twisted my lead around her fingers. She began to tremble as I came close to her. Tears fled the protective shelter of her eyes. She was terrified, but I knew if my girl could only get thru this she would be alright.

Soft, as not to startle her I placed a paw on her knee. She suddenly lunged forward and hugged me close. Speaking into my fur Kagome began to calm down. I then nuzzled her, attempting to show compassion. I didn't have human emotions, so I simply had to be there with her. I rested my chin on Kagome's shoulder. She flushed and sighed heavily in to my fur. I looked at her curiously waiting for an explanation to her swift change in emotions.

"Itiji, I feel like you can understand me. I think you can comprehend all of what I say and do. You're just a dog; a wonderfully good one at that, but only just a dog. I love you boy; you're my best friend. I'm peaceful, I am no longer afraid of the storm. Was this you're doing?"

I smirked and licked her cheek. "Guess not," she sighed. Well let's go, we are going to be late for dinner. Inuyasha will be so worried, I ran off with out letting him know where we'd be, and now he's going to act irrational like he usually does!"

Standing and stretching smugly, I followed my human loyally. If only you knew Kagome; if only you knew.


End file.
